Las hijas bastardas de Satanas
by Kuragari Uchiha
Summary: Hinata y Miyuki sin saberlo son las princesas del infierno y junto a sus dos hermanos que son unos demonios al ser hijos deSatanas y Lilith la reina de los demonios juntos se alzaran contra Dios y toda su corte celestial traendo caos al mundo
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Kishimoto-baka digo Kishimoto-sama yo hago esto sin fines de lucro

Sin pensarlo ni desearlo ellas se convertirán en las princesas del infierno y junto a sus hermanos se alzaron contra Dios y su corte celestial para liberar a su progenitor

Pensamientos ´´ Sasuke es tan kawai´´

_Flash back ´´ Itachi sama es tan sexi´´ _

**Conversaciones mías y de inner yuki **

Konoha 17 años atrás se podía observar una mujer de 24 años de cabello azul y ojos perla pertenecientes a una de las familias más importantes además dueña de todos los hospitales de dicho lugartrabando en una caso que le tenía los nervios de punta a todo el departamento de policía y al depto. De medicina forense al cual pertenecía ella su padre se había sorprendido mucho cuando le dijo que sería forense pues él esperaba que estudiara pediatría como su madre debido al carácter amable que poseía pero se equivocó más orgulloso no podía estar después todo su hija seria la próxima líder del clan Hyῡga lo que le preocupaba a Hiashi era que su hija aun no encontrara pretendiente (**Yuki: si Hiashi será el abuelo de nuestra querida Hinata-chan y de Miyuki personaje creado por la loca que escribe este fic Yo: oye nada más soy bipolar y algo sádica Yuki: como sea la oka-san de Hinata y Miyuki será la heredera en nuestra historia y por lo tanto ellas pertenecen a una buena familia ahora de nuevo al fic así la oka-san de Hinata se llama Nadekisho) **y bueno a la edad de ella él ya estaba casado y su querida esposa embarazada. Nadekisho se encontraba observando las fotos de las jóvenes que habían sido asesinadas que eran un total de 20 chicas de solo imaginarse todo lo que habían pasado esas chicas le hervía la sangre a tal punto de querer asesinar al bastardo que había asesinado a esas chicas

-Venga jefa tomate un café para relajarte.- le dijo su pupila Mitarashi Anko con una sonrisa de lado

-Deberías tenerme un poco más de respeto Anko soy tu sensei pero tienes razón necesito un café además no lograre nada con estar observando esas fotos.- dijo la Hyῡga y antes de servirse el café sus wolkie tolkie empezaron a reportar que se querían comunicar con ellas

-Nadekisho-donno Anko-chan prepárense estamos a punto de capturar al asesino está en la catapultas del cementerio apresúrense las estoy esperando.- dijo Iruka

-Dentro de poco estaremos a ya.- respondió Anko una vez dicho esto se fueron en el auto de Nadekisho un BMW regalo de Hiashi una vez en el lugar encontraron a Iruka quien también era sensei de Anko pues ella trabajaría en el dpto. De policía y no en hospital como Nadekisho

-Como está la situación Iruka-san.- pregunto la Hyῡga

-Hasta el momento no eh oído nada pero lo mejor será ir a averiguar.- contesto Iruka de manera profesional hace mucho le había dicho a la Hyῡga que estaba enamorado de ella pero esta le había rechazado aunque le dolió lo acepto

-Bien primero bajare yo luego ira Iruka Anko tú te quedaras para pedir refuerzos si es necesario.- dijo la Hyῡga

-Qué pero yo quiero ir sensei esta sería mi oportunidad para subir de rango chunin a jounin y.- la Hyῡga la interrumpió de manera severa

-Harás lo que te ordene Anko eres mi subordinada y tu deber es seguir las ordenes de tu líder quedo claro.- pregunto algo cabreada la Hyῡga

-Hai Nadekisho sensei.- contesto

-Bien Iruka esperaras 5 minutos si no me comunico bajas.- dijo la Hyῡga

-De acuerdo Nadekisho donno.- respondió Iruka

Luego de eso la Hyῡga bajo por las alcantarillas y siguió caminando por 3 minutos cuando de repente encontró un altar y a una chica de 19 años atada de pies y manos y con cadenas dentro de un circulo que contenía una estrella de 5 picos invertida y dentro de esta estaba una cabra ese era el símbolo de Bofamet dentro la chica tenía heridas en las muñecas y había muerto desangrada eso fue lo que pudo deducir la Hyuuga al mirar a la chica iba seguir con su escrutinio cuando escucho una voz a sus espaldas

-Tú servirás para el ritual para traer a mi señor el tiempo suficiente para que engendre un hijo se nota que eres más fuerte que esas chiquillas.- dijo Orochimaru

-Tu asesinaste a todas esas chicas donde están tus compañeros responde maldito.- grito una furiosa Nadekisho

-kuku se ha enojado la princesa Hyῡga kuku.- dijo Orochimaru poniéndose frente a ella a una velocidad increíble tomándola por el cuello con tanta fuerza que la estaba asfixiando trato de alejarlo de ella con una patada después de todo su familia era especialista en artes marciales pero no funciono si no se libraba rápido moriría volvió a escuchar la voz de Orochimaru

-kuku mi señor estará muy complacido contigo pequeña se nota que la sangre Hyῡga corre con fuerza por tus venas.- antes de que Orochimaru terminara de hablar la Hyuuga le había disparado salpicándose la cara de sangre pues el disparo le había dado en la cabeza que quería decir ese tipo con todo eso se preguntaba la Hyῡga sobándose el cuello pues ese tipo casi la asfixia en ese momento llego Iruka al lugar pues habían pasado más de 10 minutos y la Hyῡga no se había comunicado y se perdió dentro de las alcantarillas

-Nadekisho donno estas bien?- pregunto Iruka preocupado

-Hai estoy bien ahora no debemos preocuparnos de que ese bastardo siga asesinando jóvenes inocentes.- dijo la Hyῡga

-Me estás diciendo que ese tipo actuaba solo.- pregunto Iruka incrédulo

-Hai solo lo encontré a él y a la chica.- dijo la Hyῡga con una tristeza palpable pues no habían podido salvar a la chica 5 minutos después el lugar estaba repleto de policías y médico forense entre los médicos se encontraba Hiashi hablando con su hija

-Cómo te sientes hija.- pregunto serio Hiashi pero con un tono preocupado mirando los orbes plata de su única hija y su mayor orgullo pues había escuchado a los oficiales decir que ese tipo la había agredido

-Estoy bien oto-san solo me encuentro algo triste por no poder salvar esa chica era una niña solo tenía 19 años.- dijo la Hyῡga con un tono melancólico observando las estrellas como si estas tuvieran la respuesta

-Deja de culparte pequeña no es tu culpa que ese tipo allá sido un maldito asesino hija mía solo Dios sabe porque hace las cosas probablemente esa chica iba a sufrir mucho más estando viva.- dijo Hiashi en tono conciliador el Hyῡga no sabía cuánta razón tenía una lástima que esa maldición caerá sobre su única hija y el dolor y la felicidad que esto le traería a su heredera pues sería tal la maldición que ninguno de ellos podría soportarla.

-Tienes razón oto-san no es mi culpa pero aun así duele saber que no pude salvarla sabes en momentos como estos me pregunto dónde está ese dios del que tanto habla oka-san.- dijo la Hyῡga menor

-Hija mía jamás dudes de que existe un dios protegiéndote y velando por tu seguridad y la del resto de nosotros.- dijo Hiashi algo asustado al ver como su hija se había alejado del padre creador

-Hace mucho me aleje del camino de dios oto-san para mí es como si no existiera después de todo fue por el que he perdido al único hombre con el que pude llegar a formar una familia un hogar si existe dios dime donde estaba cuando Kenta sufrió el accidente y murió en el mismo ha dime donde estaba para protegerlo y salvarlo de ese destino.- pregunto la Hyῡga entre sollozos y con una mirada furiosa ese dios al que tanto veneran sus padres se llevó al único hombre que ha amado realmente en la vida

-Hija mía debes dejar de agobiarte por los fantasmas del pasado eso no te hace bien debes el pasado atrás y seguir con tu vida por favor promete que dejaras el pasado atrás.- le rogo Hiashi **(Yo si lo se Hyῡga Hiashi no le ruega ni u su madre pero en mi fic lo hará Yuki: estoy de acuerdo con la psicópata si para los que tienen duda mi usuario es una chica y que Yo: okey inner creo que ya entendieron así que sin más sigamos con el fic) **

-De acuerdo.- dijo en un susurro siendo llevado por el viento

_**TRES MESES DESPUES **_

Nadekisho se encontraba caminando por el estacionamiento del hospital que tenía su familia dedicado explícitamente para los forenses cuando tuvo la extraña sensación de ser observada se detuvo un momento y voltio a ver para todos lados y no encontró nada siguió con su camino cuando una corriente electica paso por su espina dorsal al escuchar una voz familiar pues la escucho en la ocasión que sucedió la masacre de 20 chicas después de la muerte del tipo no se volvió a reportar otro caso pero ahora volvía a escuchar su voz debía estar alucinando debido al stress

-kuku valla hasta que al fin te encuentro solo hime Hyῡga definitivamente tu eres la indicada para el ritual y traer a mi señor kuku.- dijo Orochimaru con una carcajada siniestra haciendo erizándole los cabellos del cuello a la Hyῡga

-Cómo es que estas vivo si yo te dispare y la bala te dio en la cabeza.- dijo la Hyῡga detallando que el orificio que creo bala estaba en lugar que ella había disparado eso era imposible nadie sobrevivía a eso

-Yo estoy vivo mi querida Hyῡga por el simple hecho de que no soy humano kuku.- rio macabro Orochimaru antes de que Nadekisho se diera cuenta Orochimaru estaba frente a ella y antes de que pudiera sacar su pistola Orochimaru ya la había dejado inconsciente y sin dejar testigos le tomo tres meses recuperarse y su amo no iba a estar muy contento con su retraso pero en fin la culpa era de la joven que llevaba en brazos así las catacumbas del cementerio allí nadie los interrumpiría y el ritual se llevaría a cabo con éxito y él podría obtener su recompensa. Cuando llego al lugar se encargó de llevar a Nadekisho así el altar que había construido para invocar a su señor le ato las manos con unas cadenas de hierro al igual que sus pies después de eso la Hyῡga empezó a reaccionar

-Mmm donde estoy que suce.- y su voz murió en su garganta al verse atada de pies y manos y sus muñecas cortadas derramando su sangre mientras Orochimaru comenzaba el ritual en una lengua extraña en forma de cantos mientras eso sucedía su sangre comenzaba a quemarse y del símbolo de Bofamet se cubrió completamente de fuego y una sombra se reflejaba y entonces se dio cuenta que era aquel que había desafiado a dios y a toda su corte celestial Satanás empezó a rezar aun sabiendo que de nada serviría pues hace mucho se alejó de dios entonces escucho su voz profunda y oscura

-Porque oras Nadekisho si tú hace mucho tiempo te alejaste del rebaño de dios.- dijo Fugaku lamiendo las heridas de su muñeca y estas sanaron al instante

-Orochimaru retírate yo te llamare si te necesito.- dijo mirando fríamente a Orochimaru este solo asintió sin decir nada sin más se voltio hacia Nadekisho cuando Orochimaru ya se había retirado la observo fijamente sin duda era hermosa sus ojos deban la sensación de poder estar en el cielo y su cabello como el manto nocturno era único además sus ojos eran afilados de nariz fina y cuerpo muy bien proporcionado sin duda sus descendientes con esa mortal serían más hermosos que los mismos ángeles. Empezó a acariciar sus piernas suaves y esbeltas le subió la falda hasta las caderas y le rompió las bragas siguió subiendo sus manos hasta toparse con la camisa de la Hyῡga la rompió de un solo tirón joder tenia senos grandes cintura estrecha y caderas anchas empezó a masajear sus senos observando cómo mordía su labio inferior tratando de reprimir sus gemidos bajo su otra mano y al introdujo dentro de las bragas y empezó a masajear su clítoris al tiempo que esta soltaba un grito de placer y su sexo empezaba a gotear a cerco su cara hacia la de ella y la beso de manera salvaje mientras la llevaba a su primer orgasmo dejo su boca y empezó a besar su cuello hace mucho no sentía tanto placer como el que sentía en ese momento al saber que el sería el primero en poseerla dejo caer su túnica y tomo a la Hyῡga del trasero y la levantaba del suelo y la penetraba de forma brusca y animal y esta soltaba un grito de dolor Fugaku solo apretó los dientes era tan embriagante estar dentro de una virgen y más si esta era de paredes estrechas sentía su miembro crecer dentro de ella empezó un vaivén rápido sin importarle si la lastimaba en el proceso sintió a la Hyῡga llegar a su segundo orgasmo y sus paredes estrechas lo apretaban de una forma exquisita era tan embriagante estar dentro de una virgen la siguió penetrando de forma animal hasta que ella llego a su cuarto orgasmo y el al suyo derramando su semilla dentro de ella y empezó a salir de forma lenta de su interior mientras la observaba jadear buscando oxigeno una vez fuera de ella hizo que su ropa apareciera de forma instantánea sobre ella chasqueo los dedos y las gruesas cadenas que la ataban cayeron al suelo de forma estridente mientras se alejaba a pasos lentos se detuvo un momento antes de llegar al símbolo y decía lo siguiente

- Tú serás la que dé a luz a uno de mis hijos y este se sentara en el trono del sur junto a sus hermanos y se alzaran contra Dios y toda su corte celestial.- dijo de manera pensativa sin ser consiente que traerían al mundo a dos bebes

ﭝﭝﭝﭝﭝﭝﭝﭝ

_**Onegai dejen reviuw y subo **_ **la conti pronto** **sayonara**

_**Inner yuki: jajaja pobre madre de Hinata por su el bien del gato será mejor que dejen un reviuw o el gato muere **_

_**Yo: no le hagan caso sufre de transtornos bipolares acaban de apreciar su lado sadico **_


	2. Chapter 2

Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Kishimoto-baka digo Kishimoto-sama yo hago esto sin fines de lucro

Pensamientos ´´ Sasuke es tan kawai´´

_Flash back ´´ Itachi sama es tan sexi´´ _

**Conversaciones mías y de inner yuki **

**Capítulo 2 **

Toscana Italia 17 años después se encontraba un hombre de cabellos plata y ojos negros con cubre boca observando a sus 2 hijas mayores y a su hijo menor, las chicas poseían una belleza que ni las mismas diosas del olimpo tuvieron la mayor poseía un cabello negro-azulado ojos plata y afilados cubiertos por una espesa capa de pestañas, cuerpo escultural nariz respingona labios carnosos su personalidad amable y algo sádica y violenta si se enoja, su melliza en cambio posee un cabello negro-rojizo ojos negro azabache afilados, cubiertos por capa de espesas pestañas, nariz respingona cuerpo escultural y con curvas bien proporcionadas al igual que su hermana mayor a diferencia de su hermana que usa el cabello largo y un fleco recto ella lo usa un poco debajo de los hombros con un fleco de lado posee un pirsin en la ceja derecha es rebelde fría y calculadora no teme mostrarse como una sádica frente a todos sus nombres son Hyῡga Hinata y Hyῡga Miyuki hijas de Hyῡga Nadekisho y Satanás, Kakashi conocía la historia pues su difunta esposa se la había contado antes de morir aunque él ya lo sabía después de todo era un señor del infierno él se casó con Nadekisho primero por compromiso y poco a poco se fue enamorando de ella lo que más le llamo su atención fue su personalidad tsundere las mellizas tenían 10 años cuando murió su esposa desde ese entonces él ha velado y cuidado de ellas las ama como sus propias hijas aunque no lo sean su hijo menor de ojos grises cabello plata igual que el suyo su hijo menor tiene 11 años las mellizas 16 pronto cumplirán los 17 y debían volver a Konoha para celebrarlo aunque intuía que a Miyuki no le agradaría la idea de volver eso, no era comparado cuando les informara que tendrían que estudiar en el instituto de fuego, y que el seria su sensei de lenguas antiguas ya se empezaba a imaginar el escándalo que le armaría Miyuki después de todo ellas debían volver a su lugar de origen, Fugaku así lo había ordenado y él debía obedecer además Hinata tenía que asistir con Yuhi Kurenai su psicóloga ¿porque? sencillo su abuela había dicho que no era normal que una niña de 10 años escuche voces cuando le preguntaron a Miyuki esta lo negó por más que Hinata le pidiera que dijera que ella también las escuchaba.

**_**Chicos vengan necesito hablar con ustedes.- grito Kakashi observando como las mellizas por fin dejaban libre a su ototo.

**_** ¿Qué sucede viejo?- pregunto una relajada Miyuki.

**_**Jeje pues verán dentro de poco comienzan las clases ustedes 2 estan próximas a cumplir 17 lo estuve hablando con sus abuelos y decidimos que lo mejor es que volvamos a Konoha.- dijo Kakashi con una sonrisa nerviosa al ver las miradas homicidas e incrédulas que le dedicaban sus hijos.

**_** ¿Es broma no?- pregunto una Hinata algo molesta que cría su padre que tenía 9 años para que él y sus abuelos decidieran por ella miro de reojo a su hermana que estaba aparentemente serena y con una expresión inescrutable en el rostro.

**_** ¿Cuándo nos vamos?- pregunto una indiferente Miyuki para sorpresa de todos dejándolos con la boca abierta esperaban un berrinche un par de insultos uno que otro golpe por parte de la ojinegra pero no eso.

**_** Que mierda le pasa a Miyuki realmente quiere regresar o solo es una broma.- pensaba Hinata eso definitivamente no era su melliza.

**_**Hablas en serio Miyuki regresaras a Konoha sin oponerte ni armar escándalos.- pregunto un ilusionado Kakashi raramente su hija aceptaba algo sin oponerse y eso bueno podría considerarse un milagro.

**_**Hai demo tengo una condición.- dijo con una sonrisa de lado causándole escalofríos a Kakashi las condiciones que ponía Miyuki siempre le salían demasiado caro, miro a sus otros hijos, que hasta el momento se mantenían al margen de la situación.

**_** ¿Qué quieres Miyuki?- pregunto un desanimado Kakashi esto le deprimía mas que estar soportando a su eterno rival Maito Gai solo lucifer sabía, que ese jodido ángel era un completo fastidio y para colmo, se enteraba que serían compañeros de trabajo.

**_**Quiero un auto deportivo para ser más específica quiero un Ferrari 250 GTO o un 250 ML que dices tenemos un trato.- dijo Miyuki tenía un auto si pero ella siempre quiso un Ferrari 250.

**_**Bien tendrás tu auto empaquen sus cosa dentro de 3 días parti.-no pudo terminar la oración cuando una grito lo detuvo.

**_**Un auto te vendiste por un auto.- grito una furiosa Hinata tratando de no asesinar a su hermana Miyuki la miro por un momento para luego responderle.

**_**No es cualquier auto hermana es un Ferrari 250 ML sabes lo que darían muchos por un auto como ese.- dijo Miyuki a su melliza.

**_**Ella tiene razón Hinata nee-san además los abuelos estan enfermos deberíamos pasar más tiempo con ellos.- dijo Kenta su hermano menor que diablos acaso el mundo había conspirado en su contra ella no quería irse, no quería que todos la miraran con lastima ni nada por el estilo su melliza adivinando sus pensamientos y lo que la molestaba le dijo algo que la sorprendió.

**_**No te preocupes el primero que se atreva a decirte algo o molestarte le romperé la cara para que te deje en paz.- dijo con una pose tranquila y despreocupada y Hinata supo que su hermana cumpliría, con su palabra.

**_**Arigato nee-chan de acuerdo empecemos a empacar.-dijo una tranquila Hinata todos se dirigieron a sus habitaciones y empezaron a empacar. Los tres jóvenes estaban algo irritados ¿porque? La respuesta es muy sencilla Kakashi los había obligado a levantarse temprano para evitar perder el vuelo que salía dentro de 30 minutos y el aun no llegaba era oficial iban a matarlo el sabia cuanto odiaban la impuntualidad aunque ya deberían estar a acostumbrados a lo lejos distinguieron un cabello gris suspiraran aliviados al menos no perderían el vuelo.

Llegaron a Konoha saludaron a sus abuelos y cada uno llego a su habitación y empezaron a desempacar bajaron a la hora de la cena y cenaron en silencio como siempre algo que no le sorprendía a los menores pero le incomodaba a Kakashi dio un suspiro quedo como le gustaría que al menos dijeran monosílabos pero eran los Hyῡga y ellos cenaban en completo silencio era mejor a acostumbrarse.

Después de la cena cada se marchó a su dentro de una semana empezarían las clases y Hinata debía asistir con Kurenai y Miyuki tenía practica con su antigua banda d rock y Kenta tenía practica de kendo. Una vez los 3 jóvenes se acostaron todo quedo en completo silencio.

_Sueño de Hinata _

_Estaba en un lugar obscuro rodeado de sombras cuando de pronto escuche una voz fría y oscura ese alguien poseía una aura muy fuerte y causaba algo de escalofríos. _

_**-**__Vaya así que tú eres la mayor de ellas esto es una sorpresa supongo que al idiota le toco la rebelde.- dijo el chico su voz era un susurro letal y muy atrayente _

_**-**__¿Quién eres tú?- pregunte algo asustada _

_**-**__Eso no importa lo que importa es si sabes quién eres tu.- dijo el chico rodeándome la cintura con uno de sus brazos de inmediato un fuego me abrazo mientras el chico misterioso empezaba a besar mi cuello y lambia mi sensible lóbulo mientras deslizaba su manos por mis caderas e introducía una de sus manos de dentro de mis bragas y empezaba a masajear mi clítoris de forma descarada mientras que con su otra mano masajeaba uno de mis pechos y no pude evitar gemir y tensarme cuando introdujo uno de sus dedos dentro de mí lo escuche reír_

_**-**__¿Qué sucede por tan tensa?- pregunto sin descaro mientras seguía masajeando mi otro pecho._

_**-**__Bueno es que yo soy virgen y nunca aah.- no pude terminar mi frase porque el introdujo otro dedo y apretaba mi pecho con fuerza._

_**-**__.Lo supuse estas bastante apretada de aquí abajo como me gustaría dentro de ti.- me ruborice hasta la raíz del cabello _

_**- **__Eres un ángel aah.- pregunte mientras gemía de nuevo estaba sintiendo un enorme placer._

_**-**__Eres estúpida realmente crees que un ser patético como ese te daría el placer que yo te estoy dando.- me dijo de una forma arrogante y oscura _

_Y lo recordé había escuchado a Miyuki decir que solo los demonios o los súcubos pueden proporcionar este tipo de placer me estremecí y sentí algo de miedo eso no podía ser cierto. _

_**-**__Eres un súcubo.- dije algo asustada sentí su aura sulfurarse un poco al tiempo que introducía un tercer dedo. _

_**-**__Yo soy más que un simple súcubo pronto lo sabrás.- me dijo mientras yo experimentaba mi primer orgasmo fue algo tan intenso_

_**-**__Hasta pronto bastarda.- a que se refiere con lo bastarda _

_**-**__Espera te volveré a ver.- pregunte o más bien le grite_

_**-**__Créeme nos veremos más pronto de lo que te imagina.- me dijo en un susurro al oído mientras me soltaba una vez que lo hizo me di la vuelta para ver al causante de mi placer y lo vi unas enormes alas negras salían de su espalda y un cabello azabache fue lo único que pude observar y a mi mente llego de nuevo esa frase nos veremos pronto bastarda. _

La Hyῡga se despertó de manera agitada sin saber que su melliza había tenido un sueño similar mientras se levantaba de la cama y tocaba el frio suelo por alguna razón la temperatura siempre descendía en esa habitación y en la de su hermana no pudo evitar volver a recordar como las manos de aquel chico habían tocado su cuerpo sin descaro alguno y como la había masturbado hasta el punto de hacerla enloquecer todavía podía sentir sus dedos dentro den ella entrando y saliendo de forma lenta y rápida o solo haciendo círculos imaginarios o la forma en que masajeaba su clítoris de solo pensar en eso su cara adquiría una tonalidad rojiza sin duda tendría que darse una ducha bien fría porque ella tenía que tener pensamientos pecaminoso seria si fuera Miyuki pero ella no.

_Sueño de Miyuki_

_Me encontraba en un lugar obscuro y frió cuando el suelo donde estaba parada comenzó a abrirse y cientos de cuervos con unos extraños ojos rojos aparecieron de la nada y empezaron a volar a mi alrededor y una aura siniestra empezaba a acercarse demo aun así no retrocedí ni intente despertar después de todo no era la primera vez que tenía este tipo de sueños, de pronto comencé a escuchar una voz ronca y gruesa bastante masculina si hubiese sido como Hinata seguro me hubiese desmayado._

_-Así que tú eres la menor vaya eres bastante linda lástima que no seas más que simple híbrido al igual que tus hermanos demo aun así puedo sentir que emanas un gran poder y no restringes como tu melliza y eso es bastante bueno hermanita.- dijo el sujeto colocándose detrás de mí y tomando mis caderas de forma posesiva yo solo lo deje ser necesitaba respuestas y el me las daría._

_-Quien eres y que quieres.- dije de forma brusca por alguna extraña razón el roce de las manos de este sujeto y sus labios en mi cuello hacían que un fuego naciera dentro de mí que comenzaba desde mi vientre hasta hacerme perder la razón y la perdí más cuando empezó a masajear mis senos con una de sus manos y la otra la introducía dentro de mi bóxer y empezaba a dar círculos en mi clítoris no pude evitar que un suspiro saliera de mis labios._

_-Quien soy de eso te puedes empezar a dar cuenta a hora pequeña pero eso no importa.- me respondió el sujeto dando besos cortos sobre mis hombros y cuello no era un súcubo su aura era demasiado fuerte por ende es un demonio muy poderoso, pero qué diablos quiere de mi un demonio me pregunte cuando lo escuche hablar de nuevo. _

_-Te preguntaras que es lo que quiero de ti no.- me dijo de forma socarrona yo solo di un asentimiento y me mordía el labio con fuerza para callar los gemidos de placer no caería ante un demonio aunque mi cuerpo no ayudaba mucho y la forma en que movía sus dedos dentro de mí tampoco joder era el puto infierno cada segundo sentía la temperatura aumentar._

_-Bueno dentro de poco lo sabrás hasta entonces bastarda padre estará muy feliz.- dijo en un susurro dejando muy caliente tenía ganas de preguntarle si lo vería de nuevo pero me rehusé a hacerlo mi orgullo podía más que mi curiosidad._

_-Nos veremos pronto piccola gattino* y desapareció sin más._

Fin del sueño

Miyuki se levantó de la cama cabreada y bastante caliente maldito fuera el bastardo que se había colado en sus sueños daba gracias que por las noches su habitación fuera un jodido cubo de hielo se levantó y se metió a la ducha para bajarse las ganas joder era vergonzoso lo que le había pasado.

/

Darla: matta ne

Yuki: nos leemos en la próxima

Darla: disculpen que se tan corta la conti pero mi puta amiga llamada inspiración me ha abandonado.

Yuki: es una perra traicionera se fue y nos dejó solas y con 2 fic pero no se preocupen trataremos de actualizar pronto

Sin más anuncios sayonara ah y si no dejan comentarios no hay conti para ninguno de las 2 historia inteso

Sayonara 


	3. Chapter 3

Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Kishimoto-baka digo Kishimoto-sama yo hago esto sin fines de lucro

Pensamientos ´´ Sasuke es tan kawai´´

_Flash back ´´ Itachi sama es tan sexi´´ _

**Conversaciones mías y de inner yuki **

**Johan: Ohayo como estan **

**Yuki: no se para que les preguntas como estan a esa bola de malagradecidos **

**Naruto: yuki-baka no puedes insultar a los lectores ttebayo! **

**Sasuke: maldito dobe yuki tiene razón además no se suponía que Johan-san te tenia comiendo tu asqueroso ramen **

**Naruto: pero Sasuke-teme Sakura-chan me pidió que **

**Todos: cierra la maldita boca de una vez dobe.- mientras golpean a Naruto-baka seguiremos con nuestra historia pobre dobe. **

Capítulo 3

La semana había pasado volando y ninguna de ellas había vuelto a soñar con aquellos misteriosos demonios, está por demás decir que Miyuki estaba furiosa Hinata con la mente en otro lado pensando, cuando volvería a ver aquel chico sus vacaciones habían terminado y tenían que volver a la escuela terminaron de desayunar y se despidieron cada Hyῡga, partió por caminos deferentes Hinata debía pasar por su mejor amiga y Miyuki por el suyo y Kenta tenía que estar antes en la escuela.

_Mira Hina-chan son el perezoso de Shikamaru y tu gemela malvada.- dijo una linda rubia de, unos impresionantes ojos azul y un cuerpo despampanante mientras señalaba a un chico con una actitud perezosa, y el caballo recogido en una coleta alta que se acercaban por la otra esquina al parecer venia discutiendo sobre algo con la ojinegra.

_Ino-chan deja de llamarle así Miyuki no es malvada solo cruel y sarcástica y sádica.- dijo Hinata conteniendo, una carcajada realmente era cómico ver a la chica más fría discutiendo con el chico más perezoso como niños de 5 años joder ambos las habían visto aguantándose, las ganas de reírse no les iría nada bien o eso pensaban hasta que escucharon la campana y suspiraron aliviadas hoy no morirían a manos de la reina del hielo aunque si las miradas mataran ellas estarían más que muertas, antes de cruzar la entrada del instituto se saludaron cuando vieron a una, chica de un cabello rubio mostaza y unos ojos verdes se lanzaba sobre el genio, Nara haciendo que la ojinegra lo mirara interrogante y conteniendo las ganas de matar a la chica.

_Quien eres y porque abrazas a Shikamaru.- pregunto una ´´indiferente ´´ Miyuki con una venita en la, frente esa chica tenía un aura pura y le molestaba y a Hinata le empezaba a incomodar.

_Soy Sabuko no Temari la novia de Shikamaru y tú.- dijo la Sabuko de forma altanera y con una mirada indiferente irritando más a la ojinegra y a la ojiperla y dedicándole miradas, de odio haciendo que Ino y Shikamaru se incomodaran la menor de las Hyuuga la observo de arriba abajo sin decir nada se acercó a Shikamaru para darle un beso en la comisura de los labios. Dejando a una Temari cabreada.

_Nos vemos en el almuerzo Shikamaru y sería bueno que me des una buena explicación y no lleves a la rubia esta.- dijo de manera fría y mirando con desdén y odio a Temari quien, le devolvía la misma mirada sin decir nada más se marchó llevándose a Hinata y a Ino con ella en el proceso solo tenían 3 clases juntas que eran lengua antigua, teología y demonología. **Yuki: para los que saben la teología es el estudio de Kami. Johan: aah y la demonología es una rama de la teología y la mitología que se encarga del estudio de los demonios y sus relaciones haciendo alusión a su origen y naturaleza. Yuki: y para los que se pregunten como es que la niña sabe tanto la respuesta es sencilla ella iba a clases de catequismo todos los domingos eso y que es curiosa y otros hechos más obscuros si aunque no lo crean ella fue una buena niña. Johan: Yuki no creo que les interese mi vida privada así que cierra la boca y déjame continuar con el fic que me estoy cayendo del sueño joder. **

Hinata e Ino entraron al salón de clases al tiempo que Haruno Sakura y Uzumaki Naruto compartían saliva de manera apasionada la Hyuuga solo los observo un momento para apartar la mirada con cierta tristeza, la Yamanaka solo le apretó el hombro en señal de apoyo y se dirigieron a sus lugares una vez en ellos Hinata comenzó a escuchar voces.

-Pobre Hinata debe ser duro para ella ver como Naruto le pone los cuernos con Sakura jajá.- dijo uno de sus compañeros

-Hyuuga eres patética ni siquiera luchaste por el amor de Naruto aun no entiendo como alguien como tu puede ser hermana de Miyuki Hyuuga. –dijo otro

_Basta cállense déjenme en paz.- grito Hinata llamando la atención de todos que comenzaron a reírse sin tregua mientras Ino la miraba con tristeza la Hyuuga salió corriendo y Yamanaka tras ella remolcando a Shikamaru y a Miyuki de paso la Hyuuga menor al ver a su nee-san bañada en lágrimas tomo a Ino del brazo y le pregunto qué sucedía la rubia le conto todo lo que paso después de eso la rubia siguió de nuevo a su amiga mientras Miyuki se dirigía como posesa al salón de su hermana estaba a punto de abrir la puerta cuando escucho los murmullos de los compañeros de Hinata.

_Que creen que le pasó a Hinata para que gritara así.- dijo una de las chicas del salón.

_Probablemente la loca esa olvido tomar sus pastillas e ir a la cita con su loquera.- contesto un chico con burla sin ser consiente que su peor pesadilla lo estaba escuchando.

_Kira-kun baja un poco la voz Miyuki puede oírte.- dijo una chica con algo de nerviosismo

_Jajaja no es como si le tuviera miedo a la onihime.- dijo el chico llamado Kira la puerta corrediza se abrió de un solo movimiento revelando la figura de la ojinegra que estaba más que furiosa todos los que estaban allí palidecieron incluso aquel chico que se atrevió a llamarla onihime quien la miraba como si estuviera viendo a la misma muerte.

_Vuelven a burlarse de Hinata y les aseguro que conocerán el infierno y eso no les va a gustar créanme.- dijo de una forma sádica y una sonrisa macabra destilando odio puro mientras se acercaba a los idiotas esos con intenciones de matarlos en su mirada al darse cuenta el pobre de Shikamaru tuvo que dejar de lado su pereza para tomar la ojinegra de la cintura y la sacaba de ese lugar siendo observados por Temari al darse cuenta la ojinegra, solo le dedico una sonrisa de lado mientras se acurrucaba en el pecho del Nara haciendo que Temari se marchara indignada.

Mientras esto sucedía Hinata se había dirigido corriendo a los baños de chicas y se encerró allí mientras, lloraba luego de un rato se calmó y salió del baño se lavó la cara con abundante agua para eliminar, cualquier rastro de lágrimas y quitarse la hinchazón de los ojos respiro de manera profunda y salió del baño para toparse con Ino que suspiro aliviada ninguna dijo nada, se dirigieron en completo silencio al salón de clases una vez allí jalaron la puerta corrediza una vez que entraron las burlas se hicieron presentes dirigidas a la Hyuuga.

_Hyuuga ya te tomaste tus pastillas así evitaras que te otro ataque de locura.- dijo Kira al parecer las amenazas de la ojinegra no fueron suficiente porque todos en el salón de clases empezaron a burlarse de ella sobre todo ese tal Kira incluso su adorado Naruto-kun, una recorrió todo su cuerpo haciendo que un destello rojizo cubriera sus ojos provocando que el armario le callera encima a kira al ver esto la Hyuuga parpadeo y todos sus compañeros se dirigieron preocupados a socorrerlo el accidente no había pasado a mayores solo tenía fracturado un brazo, una pierna y 2 costillas.

_Nee Hina-chan deberíamos ir a visitar a kira a pesar de que es un idiota.- dijo Ino

_ Olvídalo Ino-chan yo no pienso ir a visitar a ese idiota y mucho menos después de que se burló de mí se merece lo que le sucedió.- dijo Hinata de manera fría y cortante la Yamanaka se sorprendió un poco a veces Hinata se comportaba como Miyuki.

_Demo Hinata debes admitir que no es su culpa que tu empezaras a gritar.- dijo Ino sin saber que eso molestaría más a la ojiperla.

_Tú también se supone que eres mi amiga.- dijo la Hyuuga molesta levantándose y marchándose del lugar tenía que ir con su psicóloga, a veces odiaba a su abuela si no hubiera sido por ella no tendría que pasar por nada de eso, además uno de sus compañeros la había visto salir del lugar y al día siguiente comenzaron las burlas hacia ella cuando Miyuki se enteró le pregunto quién había sido y ella de manera inconsciente le dijo su hermana se levantó furiosa y cuando llego a su salón de clases pregunto por el chico que la molestaba él se levantó y Miyuki se acercó a él y lo comenzó a golpear sin piedad hasta dejarlo inconsciente cabe mencionar que su familia se hizo responsable de todos los gastos y suspendieron a Miyuki por 2 semanas y su oto-san la castigo por 3 meses. Una figura llama su atención mejor dicho 5 cuerpos que caían del cielo mientras despegaban unas alas negras sacudió su cabeza y se dijo a si misma que eso no era posible se dirigió a toda prisa hacia el consultorio de Yuhi Kurenai prácticamente llevando una maratón y sorprendentemente no se tropezó con nada una vez llego al consultorio respiro tranquila se sentó en la silla y espero su turno.

_Bien señor Yagami nos vemos en la próxima cita.- despedía a un paciente Kurenai hasta que poso sus orbes rojas en ella.

_Hinata cariño pasa.- dijo de manera dulce la ojiroja la Hyuuga solo asintió y entro al lugar.

_Bien empecemos dime cómo has estado en estos días.- pregunto Kurenai la Hyuuga se lo pensó un momento antes de responderle.

_Bien demo las pastillas que me dio no estan funcionando aún sigo teniendo sueños y escucho voces y ya no sé qué hacer.- dijo la ojiperla a veces le gustaría ser como su hermana cuando le pregunto cómo hacía para soportar todo lo que les sucedía ella solo le respondió que dejara que su mente se relajara y se olvidara e ignorada todo y que no se dejase llevar por sus emociones. Y a pesar que había tratado no había funcionado cuando le dijo a su melliza esta le dijo que era por falta de voluntad y que si quería controlarlo que fuera a la iglesia y le pidiera a Kami que le ayudara cuando ella escucho la palabra iglesia junto con Kami la miro como si fuera su peor enemigo joder todo mundo sabía que ellas nunca habían puesto un pie en la iglesia y cuando sus abuelos quisieron llevarlas a la fuerza a tierra santa ellas se negaron rotundamente diciendo que aún no estaban listas y hasta el día de hoy no han ido.

_Y qué clase de sueños has tenido.- pregunto Kurenai tratando de sacarle más información a la ojiperla estaba a punto de responder cuando vio que ya había terminado la sesión.

_Se lo contare en la otra sesión Kurenai-san.- dijo la Hyuuga a modo de despedida mientras salía corriendo sin mirar atrás pronto seria hora de la cena y le tocaba cocinar a ella.

Kurenai solo la observo partir sin duda ella era fuerte pero le faltaba mucho aun en cambio su hermana era todo lo que se esperaba de un heredero lo que le sorprendió fue que su familia no la mandara a ella también hasta que se dio cuenta porque era.

Una ojinegra se encontraba concentrada escribiendo una canción dado que el festival de música estaba cerca y su banda era quien abría el show y también eran los jueces mientras ella escribía era observada por una peliazul de ojos ámbar que tenía un pirsin bajo el labio inferior se acercó de manera sigilosa a la ojinegra tratando de asustarla pero no le funciono.

_Sucede algo Konan-san.- pregunto de manera indiferente sin despegar sus ojos de la libreta donde estaba escribiendo sin darse cuenta que la ojiambar hacia un puchero.

_No es justo porque nunca logro sorprendente por la espalda.- dijo Konan frunciendo las cejas a lo que la ojinegra le respondió.

_Eso es porque yo tengo instintos ninjas y probablemente fui una en mi vida pasada.- contesto de manera arrogante mientras despegaba sus ojos de su libreta y la miraba con esa mirada de orgullo y altanería que poseían los Hyuuga haciendo que a Konan se le marcara una venita provocando una sonrisa ladina y antes de que la ojiambar explotara contra ella salió corriendo como alma que llevaba el diablo ya había visto a Konan enojada y no era una imagen precisamente linda una Konan furiosa daba mucho más miedo que Freddy Krueger y Jack el destripador juntos. Llego a casa y vio a todos en sentados en la sala platicando de cosas tribales.

_Tadaima.- dijo de forma aburrida la ojinegra mientras subía las escaleras y se dirigía a su habitación una vez allí comenzó a cambiarse el uniforme del instituto se colocó un short una blusa abierta de, atrás dejando ver un tatuaje de unas alas negras, se colocó unas calcetas altas y salió cuando comenzó a bajar las escaleras escucho las voces de sus familiares, junto a la de otras personas cuando baja todos la quedaron viendo unos con curiosidad otros de forma indiferente pero la mirada que más, le molesto fue la de cierta pelirroja que la miraba a ella y Hinata con desdén.

_Se te perdió algo en mi cuerpo o en mi cara pelirroja.- pregunto la ojinegra de forma fría a lo cual Karin solo miro hacia otro lado no quería tener problemas con las himes ya que eso le causaría problemas.

_Siempre tan falta de modales Miyu-chan.- dijo Kakashi dando un suspiro quedo.

_Hmp no fastidies anciano y mejor dime quienes son ellos.- pregunto la ojinegra de manera fría observando a los jóvenes frente a ella y antes de que Kakashi respondiera su ototo-baka lo hizo.

_Ellos querida cubo de hielo son nuestros primos o algo así.- dijo el pequeño Hatake la Hyuuga solo los miro de arriba pero si ni siquiera se parecían excepto con los pelinegros con ellos si tenían un increíble parecido y antes de decir algo Kakashi abrió la boca.

_Miyuki te presento a Uchiha Sasuke, Uchiha Itachi, Uzumaki Karin, Hozuki Suigetsu y Tenpin No Jugo mis sobrinos chicos ella es Miyuki la melliza de Hinata y mi mayor dolor de cabeza.- dijo Kakashi de manera relajada Miyuki los observaba de arriba abajo.

_Y porque estan en nuestra casa.- preguntaron con cierta curiosidad las Hyuuga.

_Sus padres tuvieron un accidente cuando iban a un viaje de negocios y dado que soy su único pariente vivo debo hacerme cargo de ellos.- contesto Kakashi con una sonrisa nerviosa.

_Ni siquiera pienses que voy a compartir habitación con uno de ellos.- dijo la ojinegra de manera cortante al observar que su oto-san la miraba con esperanza.

_Demo Miyu-chan solo serán unos días mientras se limpian las habitaciones de huéspedes.- dijo Kakashi luego miro a Hinata y Kenta con ilusión estaba a punto de pedirles que les permitieran que durmieran con ellos cuando estos se le adelantaron.

_Olvídalo si Miyuki no comparte nosotros tampoco.- dijeron la ojiperla y el ojigris al mismo tiempo.

_Tal parece que les toca dormir en el sofá.- dijo la ojinegra mirando con burla a Karin. La nombrada solo la observo con una venita en la frente estaba a punto de gritarle cuando Itachi y Sasuke la miraron de manera asesina haciendo que guardara silencio: Miyuki solo observaba al tal Itachi el aura de ese tipo tenia cierto parecido con la del demonio que apareció en sus sueños. El mayor de los Uchiha se dio cuenta que era observado así que dirigió su mirada a su observadora que no hizo nada cuando se vio descubierta todo lo contrario se enfrasco en un duelo de miradas con el Uchiha un duelo que ninguno de los 2 quería perder.

/

Mi rincón obscuro

Johan: Ohayo de nuevo para los que me preguntaron a cerca de Miyuki les informo que es un personaje creado por mí por ende es de MI propiedad y no de Kishimoto-teme.

Yuki: na es broma kishi tu sabes que nosotras te queremos aunque hallas matado a Itachi, Sasuke y Shikamaru.

Johan: Si claro vieras cuanto lo quiero maldito teme mato a tres de mis personajes favoritos solo falta que mate a Hinata.

Yuki: discúlpenla esta algo estresada problemas de estudiantes.

Johan/Yuki: matta nee si no dejan reviews Naruto-baka muere Muajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaj cof cof. Yuki: si tienen alguna duda o ideas para el fic serán bien recibidos.

Shikamaru: lo que la problemática dijo.

Sin mas sayonara


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclairme Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto yo solo sus personajes sin fines de lucro demo la historia y Miyuki son míos. **

**Johan: Ohayo como estan?**

**Yuki: para que les preguntas si ni siquiera te responden es más ni si quiera te dejaron comentarios son unos ingratos al igual que Itachi-baka es más deberías alejarlo de mi imoto Johan. **

**Johan: Jajaja no me digas que te volviste a pelear con Itachi por que no te agrada que sea la pareja de Miyuki en dos de mis historias porque si es así pierdes tu tiempo no cambiare de opinión ellos seguirán siendo pareja entendu* **

**Yuki: hai, hai **

**Shikamaru: que hacen dúo problemático **

**Naruto: sí que hacen ttebayo?**

**Johan: trato de continuar con mi fic por cierto han visto a Miyuki, Hinata, Sasuke e Itachi los necesito para seguir con la conti y me den ideas además los necesito para otras cosas. **

**Sasuke: que hacen **

**Naruto: tratamos de escribir la conti de la historia teme**

**Johan/Yuki: tratamos dobe **

**Naruto: jeje bueno ellas tratan y al parecer te necesitan aquí y también a Hinata**

**Hinata: Ohayo chicos**

**Todos: Ohayo Hina **

**Sasuke: hime ven debemos ayudarle a Johan a seguir la conti por cierto has visto a Miyuki y ah Itachi**

**Hinata: ahora que lo mencionas si estaban discutiendo a fuera o mira allí vienen **

**Miyuki: eres un dobe Itachi-niisan solo a ti se te ocurre decirle eso definitivamente pasar tanto tiempo con Naru-baka te afecta**

**Itachi: por Kami Miyuki soy mayor que tu tenme un poco de respeto quieres **

**Miyuki: Hmp lo que digas hola chicos que hacen**

**Shikamaru: los esperábamos Johan los necesita para continuar la historia así que como ya estamos todos podemos continuar. **

Capítulo 4

Aquel duelo de miradas estaba creando un ambiente algo tenso ninguno de los dos azabaches quería perder uno por cuestión de orgullo la otra por cuestiones de orgullo y terquedad definitivamente los Hyuuga no daban el brazo a torcer muy fácilmente pero todo en esta vida tiene un limite y la paciencia de Hyuuga Hinata ya había llegado al suyo bueno y que esperaban esos dos tenían casi 30 minutos en ese estúpido duelo su ototo observo su ceño fruncido y retrocedió el menor de los Uchiha arqueo una de sus cejas al ver al menor retroceder asustado estaba a punto de preguntar cuando escucho a su dulce ´´prima´´ gritar

-Podrían dejar su jodido duelo para después de la cena por un carajo ya tengo hambre.- grito furiosa la ojiperla su melliza solo se encogió de hombros ante la mirada atónita de todos donde había quedado la chica dulce y tímida ni idea.

-Siempre tan temperamental nee-san con ese carácter nunca conseguirás novio.- dijo la menor de las Hyuuga todo tragaron grueso si Konan daba pavor furiosa ver a Hinata así era como tener a 3 Konan a punto de matar a alguien pero por suerte Hinata solo rompió a reír ante el comentario de su imooto y Miyuki lo supo estaba en problemas no le saldría nada fácil tratar de persuadir a su melliza para que no se vengara por lo que no le quedo de otra más que suspirar y encogerse de hombros mental mente mientras su chibi se hacía bolita en una esquina.

-Bien dado que ya terminaron su duelo de miradas sus amenazas.- dijo Kakashi observando a los implicados.-Miyuki dime que dejaras que uno de ellos duerma contigo para que tus hermanos acepten.- pidió el Hatake rogándole a lucifer **Yuki: en mi fic Madara será lucifer y será el padre de Fugaku por ende es el abuelo de Hinata y de Miyuki. Johan: lo que ella dijo-bostezo. **Que aceptara porque la nieta de su señor tenía que ser tan terca así llevaba la sangre de un demonio y la de los Hyuuga corriendo por sus venas aunque aún no se explicaba porque Hinata no era así aunque daba gracias por ello.

-De acuerdo demo yo elijo con quienes compartiremos habitación de acuerdo.- dijo la ojinegra todos asintieron valla que esa chica era bipolar hasta hace un momento se negaba rotundamente es más incluso sostuvo un duelo de miradas con Itachi que era más bipolar que ella **Ita/Miyu: más respeto quieres de lo contrario no te ayudaremos a seguir con el lemon queda claro. Johan: lo que digan insensibles. **Todos la observaron expectantes.

-Bien Karin dormirás con Kenta-baka Hinata dormirás con el cretino de Itachi y yo dormiré con Sasuke-baka.- y se escucharon quejas por parte de todos e iban a seguir pero el aura de Miyuki se estaba volviendo un tanto tétrica y obscura así que por el bien de todos se aguantarían total solo eran unos días.

-Y donde dormiremos nosotros hime-sama.- pregunto Suigetsu sonriendo

-Con mi oto-san claro esta además yo no pienso compartir habitación con 2 idiotas con uno es más que suficiente.- dijo la ojinegra con arrogancia y mirando a Suigetsu de manera burlona.

-Y porque tengo que dormir yo con el cretino y tú con el emo.- pregunto Hinata algo molesta no la malentienda ella no tenía nada en contra de Itachi es solo que prefería dormir con Sasuke, Itachi tenía esa pinta de ser un pervertido de closet.

-Bien yo dormiré con el cretino y tú con el emo contenta ahora vamos a comer.- la Hyuuga mayor solo asintió todos se sentaron en la mesa mientras Hiashi daba las gracias por los alimentos sus nietos hacían una mueca de disgusto odiaban que dieran las gracias jamás entendieron porque solo sabían que eso les molestaba jamás estaban presentes cuando llega el sacerdote a su casa y en el caso de que estuvieran se iban no querían escuchar los sermones de un viejo. Después de la cena todos se fueron con sus respectivos acompañantes a sus habitaciones.

_/_

-Uchiha dormirás en el sofá si por algún motivo mañana por la mañana apareces en mi cama te mato quedo claro.- dijo de manera autoritaria la ojinegra al azabache

-Bien lo que tú digas ahora cual es el baño.- dijo de manera extrañada el azabache al observar 2 puertas una gris y la otra roja.

-La roja demo ese baño lo compartimos Hinata y yo tú y tu hermano compartirán con Kenta el baño.- dijo la ojinegra y la misma conversación tenía Hinata con Sasuke.

-Sasuke por ningún motivo debes abrir la puerta de color lila quedo claro si lo haces Miyuki te mata y yo la ayudo, quedo claro.- dijo la ojiperla el azabache solo asintió valla que estaban locas.

/%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Se levantaron y continuaron con la rutina diaria ambas llegaron al salón encontraron a sus respectivos amigos era miércoles y ese día tenían clases de teología demonología y lenguaje antiguo.

-Ohayo problemáticas.- saludo el Nara dando un bostezo

-Ohayo perezoso.- contestaron las tres chicas sonriendo el Nara solo sonrió ante lo dicho miro a Miyuki era esa hermana menor que siempre quiso después poso sus ojos en la rubia Yamanaka que miraba de la misma manera a Hinata ambos siempre quisieron hermanos pero sus madres eran muy apegadas a la tradición que dictaminaba que solo podía tenerse un hijo por familia a lo mucho tres gracias Kami o cualquier otra entidad los padres de las mellizas decidieron tener más de un hijo. El salón era un caos hace 10 minutos aproximadamente había comenzado la clase y su sensei aún no llegaba y Miyuki comenzaba a maldecir al bastardo que sería su sensei de lenguas antiguas, teología y demonología estaba a punto de tomar la decisión de marcharse cuando un peliplata entro al salón leyendo un libro que tenía como título Icha Icha Paradise todo el salón quedo en completo silencio.

-Buenos días jóvenes mi nombre es Hatake Kakashi y seré su sensei en demonología y lenguas antiguas en cuanto a mi tardanza discúlpenme pero me perdí en el sendero de la vida.- dijo Kakashi con una sonrisa nerviosa al observar que su hija lo miraba de una manera asesina.

-Bueno aparte de eso les presentare a sus nuevos compañeros adelante.- dijo el peliplata la puerta se abrió mostrando a un azabache de ojos negros y mirada penetrante atrás de él estaban una pelirroja un peliblanco y un pelinaranja. Los murmullos no se hicieron esperar por parte de la población femenina una vez estuvieron adentro comenzaron las presentaciones.

-Hmp Uchiha Sasuke.- se presentó el moreno y todas las chicas lo miraban con corazones bueno casi todas.

-Hozuki Suigetsu es un placer.- dijo el albino mostrando su sonrisa puntiaguda.

-Uzumaki Karin no me interesa conocerlos.- dijo la pelirroja de manera cortante a lo que la menor de las Hyuuga le contesto.

-Hmp no es como si a nosotros nos importara.- esa pelirroja le caí mal por muy primas que fueran no la toleraba. Toda la clase observo a la ojinegra valla que era directa.

-Soy Tenpin No Jugo espero nos llevemos bien.- dijo el pelinaranja de manera pacífica.

-Bien les asignare sus lugares Sasuke te sentaras con Hinata, Karin te sentaras con Ino, Suigetsu te sentaras con Mizuki y Jugo te sentaras detrás de Miyuki y Shikamaru.- dijo Kakashi los chicos se levantaron para que sus compañeros supieran quienes eran la clase empezó a murmurar cuando Sasuke se sentó con Hinata la clase comenzó.

-Miyuki podrías recitar una oración en latín para invocar espíritus.- pregunto Kakashi a lo que la ojinegra solo asintió y se puso de pie toda la clase la miro expectante lo siguiente que escucharon no se lo esperaban ni siquiera Kakashi.

-Salve Satanás, Salve Satanás, Salve Satanás In nomine die nostri satanás luciferi excelsi Potemtum tuo mondi de Inferno, et non potest Lucifer Imperor Rex maximus, dud ponticius glorificamus et in modos copulum adoramus te Satan omnipotens in nostri mondi. Domini agimas Iesus nasareno rex ienoudorum In nostri terra Satan imperum in vita Lucifer ominus fortibus Obsenum corporis dei nostri satana prontem Reinus Glorius en in Terra eregius Luciferi Imperator omnipotens Salve Satanas, Salve Satanas, Salve Satanas*.- termino de recitar la Hyuuga todos la miraban asombrados y tragaron grueso Miyuki en ocasiones daba mucho miedo.

-Bien ahora Hinata menciónanos a los demonios más importantes que menciona la demonología.- dijo Kakashi algo complacido al saber que una de sus hijas conocía las oraciones para invocar a su padre observo a Sasuke que seguía observando a Miyuki al igual que el resto de taka.

-Lucifer: Lucero Brillante (en la Biblia), del latín lucis luz y ferre llevar (portador de la luz), de aquí su relación con Venus, el lucero del Alba, el más luminoso de los astros después del Sol y la Luna. Según la escuela más extendida de la demonología, Lucifer es el emperador del infierno. Belcebú: el hijo de Kami lo identifica como Satanás. Hay diversas traducciones de su nombre "Amo de la inmundicia", "Amo del Infierno" entre otros. En la Edad Media estaba situado en la jerarquía infernal inmediatamente después de Lucifer.  
Dicen ciertos autores de demonología que Astaroth es el "gran duque del Infierno", de la primera jerarquía demoníaca, en la que también pertenecen Belcebú y Lucifer.- respondió Hinata de manera segura ni siquiera ella sabía cómo conocía esa información pero lo sabía. Kakashi estaba orgulloso al menos sus hijas conocían su nombre celestial hace mucho que no escucha el nombre Astaroth.

-Bien jóvenes con eso terminan mis clase dentro de una semana les hare una prueba.- dijo Kakashi escucho un bufido de parte de Sasuke pobre se le había olvidado decirle que Maito Gai sería su sensei de teología. Kakashi solo tenía 5 minutos de haber salido y el salón era un desastre mientras tanto Hinata observaba por la ventana y sintió que era observada busco al responsable y se encontró con unos ojos aqua marina y cabellos rojos el nombre del sujeto en cuestión Sabuko No Gaara el hermano menor de Temari el sujeto nunca le cayó bien aun así por amabilidad le sonría como lo hacía en estos momentos para observar como el pelirrojo la miraba con odio y asco eso la hizo cabrear y no dudo en regresarle la mirada al estúpido pelirrojo si las miradas mataran probablemente ella y Gaara ya se hubieran asesinado el tipo tenía una aura tan pura que la llegaba a fastidiar 5 minutos después llego Gai y ella tuvo que apartar la mirada pues Gai empezaba a pasar lista.

-Yamanaka Ino y Nara Shikamaru.- dijo Gai

-Aquí.- contestaron al mismo tiempo la rubia y el perezoso

-Hyuuga Hatake Hinata y Hyuuga Hatake Miyuki.- llamo Gai

-Aquí.- ambas contestaron al mismo tiempo las mellizas y siguió así hasta que llego a ellos.

-Uzumaki Karin, Hozuki Suigetsu, Tenpin No Jugo y Uchiha Sasuke.- dijo Gai apretando la mandíbula con ellos los planes se dificultaban y acercarse a las mellizas para asesinarlas no sería fácil pero tenía que encontrar una manera para hacerlo él y resto del equipo no podían fallar jamás imagino que Fugaku las mantendría tan protegidas aunque era de esperarse ellas también eran sus herederas y al parecer eran tan fuertes como sus hermanos y además listas sobre todo la menor que era jodidamente racional. Sus nuevos alumnos ni siquiera le contestaron solo lo observaron con burla.

-Bien alguien puede recitarme juan 1:1.- pregunto Gai al ver que no respondían decidió que escogería el.

-Nara-san nos podría decir juan 1:1.- pidió amablemente el Nara asintió y se puso de pie.

-En el principio existía el Verbo, y el Verbo estaba con Kami, y el Verbo era Kami.- dijo el Nara con flojera esa clase era tediosa pero la recibía por pasar más tiempo con su amiga la observo sin duda era hermosa al igual que Hinata sonrió al ver la cara homicida que le dirigía a su sensei.

-Tranquila hime la clase ya termino mejor vayámonos a comer.- dijo el Nara llamando la atención de todos cuando la llamo de esa forma taka observaba curioso aquella escena y pensaron que la ojinegra golpearía al Nara y grande fue su sorpresa al ver que esta solo asentía con linda sonrisa y se llevaba a su melliza y a la rubia Yamanaka.

/

**Mi Rincón **

**Johan: joder estoy que me caigo del sueño pero les traje conti así que no pueden quejarse. **

**Yuki: lo mínimo que podrían hacer es dejarnos un comentario saben lo que es estar en exámenes de universidad mientras escriben una historia para una bola de malagradecidos por Kami es estresante. **

**Johan: relájate y déjate llevar por la música por cierto hay una oración que no se las traduje ni lo hare dado que no tengo tiempo. **

**Shikamaru: problemáticas Naruto está causando problemas de nuevo y Miyuki y Sasuke quieren matarlo. **

**Johan/Yuki: maldito dobe ojala y lo maten por idiota.**

**Shikamaru: tks porque no me sorprende su frialdad como sea sin mas sayonara y gracias por leer **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclairme Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto yo uso sus personajes sin fines de lucro cabe decir que Miyuki es un personaje totalmente mío al igual que Yuki. **

**Advertencia: todas mis historias contienen lenguaje soez, sexo explícito muerte de personajes y violencia se recomienda discreción y si no eres mayor de 16 por amor a Kami no leas esto. **

**Yuki: valla asi que ibas enserio con eso de las advertencias que te sucedió. **

**Johan: tuve una epifanía igual que Homero cool no. **

**Yuki: tks si tu lo dices por cierto estas subiendo conti algo pronto no crees. **

**Johan: hai demo las ideas han surgido y no puedo dejarlas ir. **

**Itachi: hola chicas que hacen. **

**Johan: la conti de la historia Itachi que no es obvio. **

**Sasuke: Miyuki tiene razón el pasar tanto tiempo con el dobe te esta poniendo idiota niisan. **

**Itachi: maldita sea es que nadie me respeta. **

**Shikamaru: es obvio que no vez que ya hasta te ignoraron. **

**Se observa a Itachi en un rincón de la habitación murmurando cosas incomprensibles al oído humano. **

**Miyuki: Ohayo que hacen. **

**Shika: la conti de la historia que no es obvio. **

**Miyuki: muérete estúpido problemático o espera mejor no lo hagas seria muy problemático cargar con tu cuerpo inerte. **

**Johan: tks dejen de pelear sin mas continuemos con la historia. **

Pensamientos ´´ Sasuke es tan kawai´´

_Flash back ´´ Itachi sama es tan sexi´´ _

**Conversaciones mías y de inner yuki **

**..**

**Admira a las personas que con el corazón roto y lleno de problemas pueden levantar el rostro sonreír y decir estoy bien por más daño que les hayan causado.**

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**Capítulo 5 **

Después de que la ojinegra le sonriera de manera encantadora al Nara todos pensaron que el apocalipsis estaba por llegar, todos empezaron a salir del salón bueno casi todos, taka aún seguía ahí esperando que el salón quedara sin ningún mortal.

-Vaya, vaya así que Kami ha mandado a uno de sus mejores guerreros ¿ dime Gai vienen por ellas o por nosotros?.- pregunto el Uchiha.

-Tu por quien crees maldito demonio blasfemia de Kami.- grito molesto Gai quería matarlos ese demonio junto a su grupo habían asesinado a uno de sus alumnos.

-Valla así que el ah mandado a su mejor arsenal a matar a 2 seres inocentes no se supone que ustedes los ángeles son piadosos y misericordiosos con los humanos.- pregunto divertido Suigetsu provocando que sus compañeros de equipo miraran con burla a Gai.

-Ellas no son humanas son blasfemia al igual que todos ustedes.- dijo Gai molesto al ver que se estaban burlando de él estaba a punto de atacarlos cuando la puerta se abrió dejando ver a una cabreada Miyuki mirándolos con el ceño fruncido, llego hasta su asiento tomo el libro de aritmética que había olvidado, ignoro a Gai provocando que una vena se marcara en su frente, se dirigió sus ''queridos primos'' **Yuki: nótese el sarcasmo. Johan: deja de interrumpir Yuki. **

-Deberían estar en el gimnasio Zabusa-sensei odia los retrasos y Shisui-sensei no tiene mucha paciencia que se diga sin tener en cuenta esa estúpida rivalidad que se tienen.- termino de decir la ojinegra saliendo del salón.

-Así que Shisui y Zabusa estan aquí valla mi padre definitivamente quiere protegerlas a toda costa.-pensó el Uchiha, luego recordó lo que dijo la ojinegra y empezó a maldecir esos idiotas incluso enfrente de los mortales mostraban su rivalidad le sorprendía que aún no se mataran.

-Vámonos tenemos que estar pendientes de que no les suceda nada.- dijo el Uchiha los demás solo asintieron Gai estaba a punto de detenerlos pero una fuerte expansión de energía lo mando lejos dejándolo inconsciente.

-Idiota cuando aprenderán que somos más fuertes que ellos.- dijo Karin mirando con desdén a Gai.

-Al parecer nunca démonos prisa.- dijo Suigetsu con odio contenido al ver que Sasuke asintió salieron del salón dejando a un inconsciente Gai.

Al llegar al gimnasio quedaron mudos estupefactos, no estaban preparados para lo que veían sus ojos allí delante de ellos estaba, Shisui y Zabusa el primero tenía una sonrisa de comercial y el otro indiferente pero no fue eso lo que los dejo en ese estado, sino el hecho de verlos hablar de manera pacífica claro todo tiene un límite, una vez todos los alumnos estuvieron reunidos.

-Zabusa mi equipo femenino es mejor que el tuyo.- dijo Shisui con una mirada made in Uchiha las chicas contuvieron el aliento.

-Eso está por verse elije a tu equipo ahora.- dijo Zabusa con una sonrisa arrogante que Shisui ignoro.

-Miyuki, Ino, Hinata y Sakura ustedes son parte de mi equipo al igual que tu Shion.- dijo Shisui.

-Hai sensei.- respondieron entre maldiciones al baka de Shisui.

-Bien Temari, Tenten, Hanabi, Matsuri y Karin ustedes son parte de equipo hoy practicaremos karate el perdedor deberá limpiar el gimnasio.- dijo Zabusa con una sonrisa de lado irritando a Shisui.

-El primer combate será entre Miyuki y Temari.- dijo Shisui el grupo de Zabusa era fuerte pero el suyo no se quedaba atrás, miro la sonrisa macabra que Miyuki tenía al saber que lucharía con Temari y no pudo evitar pensar que esa chica era peor que sus primos.

-Espero estés lista para perder Hyuuga.- dijo la Sabuko la ojinegra solo le dedico una sonrisa de lado provocándola sin decir más empezaron a luchar moviéndose a una velocidad increíble la primera en recibir un golpe fue Temari que callo 3 metros alejada de la ojinegra que respiraba agitada dando por finalizado el combate.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

En el infierno se podía observar a una hermosa mujer de cabellera y ojos negros se dirigía hacia la habitación de Fugaku llena de furia, una vez llego allí unos guardias la detuvieron.

-Lo sentimos su majestad pero el señor ha ordenado que no dejemos entrar a nadie ni siquiera a usted.- dijo uno de ellos mirando con lascivia a Mikoto la primera mujer de Adán y la primera mujer demonio y la actual reina del infierno. Mikoto miro de forma asesina al guardia y sin poder retenerse le arranco la cabeza salpicando su cara volteo a ver al otro guardia que se apartó de forma inmediata del camino de Mikoto.

Entro a la habitación de Fugaku dando un sonoro portazo, Fugaku ni siquiera la volteo a ver seguía contemplando el lugar al cual había sido desterrado pero eso pasaría pronto subiría al cielo y desencadenaría una guerra.

-Esa es la apariencia que tomaste cuando violaste a la Hyuuga no es cierto.- grito furiosa Mikoto estaba a punto de golpearlo cuando Fugaku se dio la vuelto y la tomo del cuello asfixiándola.

-No vuelvas a hacer eso y si me acosté con la Hyuuga es tu culpa por no darme herederos más fuertes como Itachi y Sasuke.- dijo de manera fría dejando ver su naturaleza unos ojos rojos con 3 aspas unas alas negras y 2 colmillos.

-Ningún demonio tomara en serio a esas mestizas ya deberías saberlo Fugaku por Madara si ni siquiera saben luchar.- dijo molesta Mikoto.

-En eso te equivocas al ser las herederas Hyuuga deben ser entrenadas en todo tipo de combates desde niñas, además de eso tanto Itachi como el resto de su equipo estan allí para entrenarlas al igual que Sasuke y taka.- dijo forma fría Fugaku.

-No entiendo para que mandas a Itachi si con Sasuke es más que suficiente.- dijo la Uchiha algo molesta de que Fugaku menos preciara a Sasuke.

-Sasuke es tu favorito, así como Itachi el mío además Itachi es más apto para controlar la personalidad fría y sarcástica de Miyuki, a Sasuke le conviene más dominar a Hinata que es de carácter ''pacifico''.- dijo el Uchiha haciendo comillas imaginarias.

-Solo espero que no te equivoques con esas niñas Fugaku.- dijo de manera tranquila al saber porque sus 2 hijos habían sido enviados.

-Lo estoy créeme, lo estoy.- respondió Fugaku dirigiendo su vista hacia la ventana.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Se encontraba una ojinegra en una sala de ensayos practicando con su banda Konan solo los observaba sin duda tenían talento lástima que una guerra estuviera por empezar.

Empezó a escuchar la vos de la ojinegra como un susurro suave y letal.

You know that I'm crazy bitch  
I do what I want when I fell like it  
All I wanna do is loose control  
But you don't really give a shit  
You go, and you go, you go with it  
'Cause you're fucking crazy rock and roll

You said: Hey, what's your name?  
You took one look and now we're not the same  
Yeah, you said Hey!  
And since that day, you stole my heart  
And you're the one to blame

(CORO)  
And that's why I smile  
It's been a while  
Since everyday  
And everything has felt this right  
And now you turned it all around  
And suddenly you're all I need  
The reason why I smile

Last night I blacked out I think  
What did you, what did you put in my drink?  
I remember making out and then  
I woke up with a new tattoo  
You're name was on me  
And my name was on you  
I would do all over again

You said: Hey, what's your name?  
You took one look and now we're not the same  
Yeah, you said Hey!  
And since that day, you stole my heart  
And you're the one to blame

(CORO)  
And that's why I smile  
It's been a while  
Since every day  
And everything has felt this right  
And now you turned it all around  
And suddenly you're all I need  
The reason why I smile(x2)

You know that I'm crazy bitch  
I do what I want when I fell like it  
All I wanna do is loose control (x2)

(CORO)  
And that's why I smile  
It's been a while  
Since every day  
And everything has felt this right  
And now you turned it all around  
And suddenly you're all I need  
The reason why I smile(x3).

Termino de cantar la Hyuuga se supone que con esa canción abrirán la competencia para las otras bandas.

-Perfecto chicos sin duda ustedes son muy talentosos.- dijo Konan con lagrimillas en los ojos se ve a una chibi Konan con una camisa Jigoku no rakuen, y pompones.

-Gracias Konan.- respondieron los chicos. **Yuki: si chicos porque mi imooto es la única chica de la banda Johan: -suspiro, bostezo- deja de interrumpir aunque tienes razón ella es la única chica, Miyu si quieres podemos agregar a una chica. Miyu: ie conmigo es suficiente. Johan: valla que egocéntrica. **

-Mmm sucede algo Miyuki.- pregunto kiba

-No nada.- respondió la ojinegra marchándose del lugar con un mal presentimiento.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

**Mi rincón obscuro **

**Johan: el capi es solo de relleno mientras la inspiración vuelve a mi no me maten Onegai. **

**Yuki: temporada de pruebas y bueno digamos que hemos estado teniendo contacto con seres paranormales y no es porque lo invoquemos ni nada por el estilo la razón de eso es que Johan desde niña mira, escucha y siente cosas sobre todo las auras negativas por algún extraño motivo la siguen. **

**Johan: cierto y pues bueno no he podido dormir bien sin mas. **

**Sayonara. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclairme Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto yo uso sus personajes sin fines de lucro cabe decir que Miyuki es un personaje totalmente mío al igual que Yuki. **

**Advertencia: todas mis historias contienen lenguaje soez, sexo explícito muerte de personajes y violencia se recomienda discreción y si no eres mayor de 16 por amor a Kami no leas esto. **

Pensamientos ´´ Sasuke es tan kawai´´

_Flash back ´´ Itachi sama es tan sexi´´ _

**Conversaciones mías y de inner yuki **

**Johan: kon´nichiwa n.n **

**Izuna: no se suponía que actualizarías esta historia el lunes. **

**Johan: etto veras lo que sucede es que estaba viendo Urugari wa boku no namae o shitteiru y se me olvido jeje u.u lo siento n.n°. **

**Izuna: me estás diciendo que estuviste viendo yaoi. **

**Johan: etto pues si por Kami Izuna Luka estan sexi mucho más que cualquier Uchiha incluso estoy pensando a ser crossovers poniendo como pareja a Luka y Hinata te imaginas sería tan kawai.**

**Izuna: ni hablar primero terminas las que empezaste. **

**Johan: hai lo que digas.- aura de depresión. **

**Kakashi: que le sucede. **

**Izuna: está deprimida demo se le pasara. **

**Hinata: etto que le pasa a Johan. **

**Johan: Hina-chan ese ingrato de Izuna no quiere que salgas en un crossovers junto a un chico sexi de otro anime. **

**Sasuke: olvídalo Johan Hinata no saldrá. **

**Johan: que Uchiha tienes miedo de que Hina se enamore de, el.- cara de psicópata. Aclaración la banda de Miyuki se llama Jigoku no rakuen que significa paraíso infernal. **

**Sasuke: por supuesto que no además no se supone que debes estar escribiendo la conti. **

…

_**"Desear ser otra persona es un desperdicio de la persona que eres." Kurt Cobain.**_

‟ _**la imperfección es belleza, la locura un genio y es mejor ser absolutamente ridículo a ser completamente aburrido" Marilyn Monroe **_

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Capítulo 6

Se observa a la ojiperla caminar por los pasillos del instituto sola mientras se dirigía a su casillero pensando en la inmortalidad del sapo tan metida iba en sus mundo que no noto que había llegado a su casillero hasta que choco con algo o mejor alguien.

-Etto lo siento.- dijo la ojiperla haciendo una reverencia.

-No hay problema Hi-na-ta.- dijo Sasuke observando las reacciones de su hermana lo que daría por follarla en el infierno el incesto no era pecado podías follarte a tu madre, a tu prima o a tu hermana si así lo deseabas__y valla que lo deseaba.

-Etto que se te ofrece Sasuke-kun.- pregunto la ojiperla con nerviosismo.

-Quiero que me enseñes la escuela ya que amable melliza me mando al diablo diciendo que tenía practica o algo así.- dijo al molesto por haber sido ignorado por su versión femenina. Antes de que la ojiperla le contestara un grupo de chicas se acercó a ellos.

-Sasuke-kun porque le pides a este fenómeno que te enseñe las instalaciones que no sabes que ella está loca, si tú quieres nosotros te podríamos ayudar.- dijo de manera coqueta ante el comentario hiriente y despectivo la ojiperla salió corriendo sin detenerse hasta llegar al baño de chicas.

Se observó en el espejo con furia y odio contenido porque la humillaban así, ella trataba de ser amable y gentil con todos pero solo la miraban con odio y desprecio golpeo con fuerza el espejo del baño y lo quebraba para ver como sus ojos tomaban una tonalidad rojiza se asustó e inmediatamente salió de su ensoñación al observar como su mano sangraba y tenía incrustado unos cristales salió del baño inmediatamente corriendo hacia la enfermería siendo observada por unos ojos aguamarina.

/ Enfermería/

Se encontraba una mujer de cabello castaño rojizo hasta las caderas, y ojos verdes muy linda con un sexi uniforme de enfermera.

-Etto Mei-sensei podría limpiar mis heridas y venderme la mano.- dio la ojiperla de manera suave al instante Mei se dio la vuelta y la observo alarmada al ver la muñeca de la ojiperla.

-Por Kami Hinata-chan que te paso?.- dijo alarmada Mei con un semblante preocupado.

-Lo que paso fue que golpee con un vidrio y no me di cuenta hasta que estaba sangrando venía muy distraída gomen.- dijo la ojiperla apenada, con un sonrojo adorable.

-O no te preocupes Hinata los accidentes nos pasan a todos sobre todo a los que tenemos 2 pies izquierdos pero no te sientas mal lo superaras, bien ya está.- dijo Mei alegre al ver como el semblante triste de la ojiperla desaparecía por completo.

-Arigato sensei.- dijo la ojiperla dispuesta a marcharse cuando la voz de Mei la detuvo.

-Hinata tus compañeros de salón te siguen molestando.- pregunto de manera seria.

-Porque lo pregunta.- contesto ella evasiva.

-Hoy llego un chico inconsciente y con la muñeca fracturada según me informaron Miyuki, fue quien lo golpeo.- dijo Mei esas chicas le preocupaban si les molestaba más de lo necesario, su paciencia se agotaba y eso no era bueno ambas eran realmente sádicas y crueles a la hora de agredir a alguien.

-Si me molestaron demo Miyuki aún no sabe bueno al menos yo no le he dicho si entero por alguien más ya no es asunto mío ahora si me disculpa tengo que regresar a mi casa.- dijo de manera cortante la ojiperla no le gustaba que hablaran mal de su melliza y mucho menos en su presencia dio la vuelta y se marchó Mei solo la observo con tristeza ellas se habían perdido por completo a pesar de que no lo demostraban.

Fuera de la enfermería y del interrogatorio de Mei, la Hyuuga suspiro tranquila tan perdida iba en su mundo que no se fijó que cierto chico de ojos aguamarina y cabello rojo la esperaba frente a una ventana en medio del pasillo. Hasta que escucho su voz.

-Hyuuga deberías dejar de fingir inocencia y bondad que no te quedan.- dijo de manera fría Gaara observándola con odio.

-No sé de qué me hablas Sabuko-san yo no finjo esta es mi manera de ser.- replico la ojiperla algo molesta ese tipo la caía mal.

-Deja de fingir conmigo que no te queda sabes tú eres peor que tu melliza al menos ella se muestra tal como es un demonio en cambio tu vienes y tratas de parecer un ángel aunque no me sorprende después de todo ustedes los demonios son basura aunque tú y tus hermanos solo son unos híbridos que pronto pasaran a la historia.- dijo Gaara tomándola del cuello asfixiándola.

-Demonio, hibrido de que hablas.- pregunto la Hyuuga viendo los ojos agua marina de Gaara viendo las guerras entre ángeles y demonios, sintiendo desolación al ver como los demonios eran expulsados a la tierra o morían sintió dolor por los demonios y rabia por los ángeles. Gaara apretó más el agarre de su cuello y le dio un certero golpe en el estómago soltándole el cuello la ojiperla callo de inmediato al suelo con la respiración entrecortada por el golpe pero lo siguiente no se lo espero.

-Kya duele.- grito la Hyuuga viendo como el pelirrojo sonreía de lado mientras sacaba una espada hoy caería una de las bastardas de Fugaku o eso creía él estaba a punto de atravesarle cuando escucho una voz obscura que conocía de hacía mucho tiempo.

-Gaara la mano de Kami dime que se supone que haces lastimando una niña inocente como Hinata.- pregunto de manera burlona y viendo con odio al ángel.

-Inocente ella y su hermana son unos demonios como tú y no voy a permitir que su lado obscuro termine de despertar ni el de ella ni el de Miyuki.- respondió de manera seca.

-En eso te equivocas yo mismo me voy a encargar que su lado demoniaco despierte, e Itachi se encargara de Miyuki.- contraataco el azabache dejando ver unas alas negras y unos ojos rojos al tiempo que sacaba una katana con varios kanjis y Gaara lo entendió pelearían a muerte por la vida y la muerte de ojiperla y él no estaba dispuesto a perder, no permitiría que el reino de su señor callera a las tinieblas, al igual que el Uchiha el despego una inmensas alas blancas que irradiaban una luz cegadora la lucha comenzó dejaron el suelo para empezar a luchar en el aire.

-Ustedes los demonios no tienen derecho a volar y mucho menos tener alas deben arrastrase por el suelo como las viles serpientes que son.- grito molesto Gaara haciendo chocar su espada con la katana del Uchiha una katana que había sido forjada en el mismo infierno.

-Que es lo que te duele Gaara que sea hijo de uno de los tantos hijos de Kami y la primera mujer antes de Eva o que mi especie sea mejor que la tuya.- dijo el Uchiha debía fastidiarlo el enemigo no racionaba cuando estaba cegado por la ira y el aprovecharía eso.

-Ustedes los demonios mejores que nosotros los ángeles no me hagas reír Sasuke ustedes son criaturas despreciables.- dijo Gaara lleno de soberbia y orgullo. Mientras atacaba a diestra y siniestra, al azabache cortando varios de sus cabellos, al tiempo que el Uchiha le daba un pequeño corte en la mejía.

-Al menos nosotros no aparentamos ser almas caritativas como ustedes que lo único que quieren es seguir teniendo a la estúpida especie humana en un universo burbuja donde ellos sean el centro de atención dime Gaara no te duele saber que aun siendo un ángel y si cometes un pecado serás, desterrado al infierno mientras que a la estúpida especie humana se le perdona todo desde asesinatos hasta violaciones y a ustedes no.- dijo Sasuke estaba logrando sus cometidos hacerlo dudar y cabrearlo. Gaara bajo su guardia pensando, en lo dicho por el azabache mientras este aprovechaba y le daba el golpe final atravesando su corazón mientras un fuego consumía su cuerpo quemándolo por completo sin dejar rastro excepto por una pluma que, había en las manos de Hinata cuando empezó la pelea la ojiperla había quedado en shock después de eso se desmayó que significaba toda esa mierda o Kami ya empezaba a comportase como su melliza pensó quedando inconsciente.

El Uchiha regreso donde estaba ella y la encontró desmayada y con una pluma blanca entre sus dedos él ya sabía a quién pertenecía, la tomo y la guardo esa pluma le serviría de mucho tomo a la ojiperla al estilo nupcial y la cargo hasta la enfermería.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Repentinamente aquella sensación de peligro desapareció por un momento para aparecer de nuevo con mayor fuerza y supo que en esa ocasión no era la vida de Hinata la que corría peligro sino más bien la de ella, allí al final del pasillo estaba la rubia de cabello mostaza con un abanico gigante en su espalda y en su cintura una espada.

-Hyuuga vas a pagar muy caro el haberme golpeado créeme tu muerte será lenta y dolorosa mucho más que la de tu hermana ambas se verán en el infierno.- dijo Temari sonriendo con demencia pero recordemos que la ojinegra a veces es igual de cabezota que Naruto. **(Miyu: oye no soy cabezota soy terca que es diferente baka. Johan: Izuna hazte cargo de ella. Izuna: cómo? Johan: yo que se hazlo que sea pero que no interrumpa.). **Solo la observo de arriba abajo con burla cabreando más a Temari.

-Rubia y a ti quien te ha dicho que mi hermana está muerta porque créeme si lo estuviera yo sería la primera en darme cuenta.- contesto de manera relajada no moriría a manos de esa rubia psicópata primero se convertía en un jodido oso cariñoso antes de eso.

Temari guardo silencio y se concentró en percibir el aura de la ojiperla dándose cuenta que está viva y en compañía de otro demonio, demo el aura de Gaara había desaparecido eso solo significaba que había muerto o lo habían llamado de regreso y debía asegurarse de eso se dio la vuelta y empezó a correr dejando a una confundida ojinegra definitivamente las rubias eran unas taradas a su parecer aun no entendía que miraba Shikamaru en ella.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

-Mmm que me sucedió.- pregunto la Hyuuga en un susurro le dolía la cabeza y se había vuelto a lastimar la muñeca la voz del Uchiha la saco del trance tratando de recordar lo que sucedió.

-Al fin despiertas vamos levántate debes irnos o tu sanguinaria melliza estará aquí queriendo cortarme las pelotas por no llevarte temprano a casa.- dijo de manera cansada porque si señores él gran Uchiha Sasuke había sido amenazado por una de sus hermanas y para rematarla la mocosa hablaba enserio después de arrojarle un kunai que pudo evadir.

-Etto Sasuke que sucedió con Gaara hasta donde puedo recordar él tenía unas enormes alas blancas.- dijo la ojiperla no sabía de las de Sasuke por que se desmayó antes de apreciarlas. Como buen mentiroso que es el Uchiha le mintió.

-Alas de que hablas Hinata Gaara te golpeo porque no quisiste salir con el demo él no tenía alas o será que en realidad lo que dicen de ti es cierto.- dijo el Uchiha con indiferencia. La Hyuuga ante el comentario solo cubrió sus ojos con el flequillo, retiro las sabanas y se puso de pie empezando a caminar hacia la salida ignorando al azabache que estaba en la ventana que al escuchar la puerta de la enfermería cerrarse maldijo en voz baja aunque reconoció que no debió llamarla loca de manera indirecta. Pues él sabía que todo lo que le pasaba era cierto pero era un demonio estaba en su naturaleza ser cruel, salió corriendo para darle alcance a la ojiperla, una vez que lo hizo caminaron en completo silencio, siendo roto por los vocablos de la ojiperla.

-Eres un imbécil Uchiha.- susurro la ojiperla el azabache la escucho mas no dijo nada solo dio media sonrisa de lado.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

**Mi rincón obscuro **

**Hare unas aclaraciones para que comprendan ciertas cosas. **

**1 Según la biblia la primera mujer fue Eva, pero no es así dado que hay cierta parte que dice que en un principio creo Dios al hombre y la mujer a su imagen y semejanza eso quiere decir que los como iguales después otra parte donde dice que la mujer fue creada de la costilla del hombre en esta parte ya hace referencia de como creo Dios a Eva, pero cuando dice a su imagen y semejanza se refiere a lilith la primera mujer en el paraíso y la primera mujer de adán. **

**2 Lilith fue desterrada del paraíso por no someterse al yugo de adán dado que ella comió del fruto prohibido siendo seducida por satanás así fue como se rebeló contra Dios y adán, siendo maldecida según las escrituras del vaticano la maldición de lilith consistía en perder a cada hijo que procreara con un humano por esa razón se convirtió en la primera mujer demonio y en la señora del infierno sé que algunos de ustedes no me creerán pero se ya es asunto suyo. En fin no, no soy del todo atea y tampoco del todo religiosa por experiencia propia sé que toda esta mierda celestial ángeles contra demonios existe si quieren saber cómo deberán preguntar por los pm. **

**Izuna: valla aclaración más larga. **

**Johan: hai demo era necesario además aun no me disculpo por el retraso lo siento de verdad. **

**Shika: solo publícalo y ya problemática. **

**Matta nee se aceptan tomatazos sugerencias y criticas dejen review Onegai T.T **


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclairme Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Kishimoto yo solo uso sus personajes sin fines de lucro. Miyuki es mía al igual que la historia. **

**Advertencia: el siguiente contenido contiene lenguaje soez muerte de personajes y sexo si eres menor de 16 por amor a Kami no leas esto y si lo haces pídeles permiso a tus padres**.

**Kuragari: kon'nichiwa como estan. **

**Izuna: ya era hora de que actualizaras esta historia. **

**Kuragari: las ideas han surgido probablemente esta semana actualice dimensiones opuestas, mafia amor y venganza y pacto con los Jigoku no Kamigami. **

**Izuna: actualización masiva eh. **

**Kuragari: hai demo aun no es nada concreto tal vez solo actualice esta y dimensiones opuestas. **

**Miyu: ya era hora de que actualizaras. **

**Kuragari: lo sé. **

**Shikamaru: problemático por cierto donde esta Itachi. **

**Izuna: quien sabe. **

**Kuragari: disfruten la lectura y disculpen los errores ortográficos. **

**Izuna: cof, cof horrores ortográficos cof, cof. **

**Kuragari: no quieres una pastillita de menta para tu gargantita. **

**Izuna: naa que va estoy bien. **

**Kuragari: bueno ya que estamos en esto les invito a leer mi nueva historia llamado dimensiones opuestas es un crossovers de UraBoku y Naruto parejas principal Hinata y Luka, secundaria Sasuke y Miyuki. **

**Izuna: no me sorprendería si terminas haciendo una pareja yaoi es dimensiones. **

**Kuragari: tal vez la haga y te ponga a ti como el uke. **

**Izuna: que te yo no firme para eso. **

**Kuragari: en realidad si lo hiciste en el contrato donde estan las letras pequeñas decía que si la escritora quería hacer un yaoi con ‟x" podía hacerlo. **

**Miyuki: Jajaja eso te pasa por pervertido Izuna-baka. **

**Izuna: las odios a ambas. **

**Kura/Miyu: no es como si nos importara hmp. **

**Shikamaru: problemático ya decía yo que los Uchiha eran problemáticos para todo. **

Pensamientos ´´ Sasuke es tan kawai´´

_Flash back ´´ Itachi sama es tan sexi´´ _

**Conversaciones mías y de inner yuki **

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

…**.**

_**Lengua: órgano sexual que algunos degenerados usan para hablar. XD **_

…_**..**_

_**Todos queremos lo que no se puede, somos fanáticos de lo prohibido Mario Benedetti. **_

…_**.**_

_**Las dificultades preparan a personas comunes para destinos extraordinarios. **_

…

_**La inteligencia consiste no sólo en el conocimiento, sino también en la destreza de aplicar los conocimientos en la práctica. Aristóteles. **_

_**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**_

Capítulo 7

Iban caminando en completo silencio cómodo y relajado hasta que llegaron a la casa donde residían. Entraron al living se quitaron los zapatos y los dejaron en la puerta, hecho esto pasaron al comedor donde estaban reunidos excepto Itachi quien ya tenía una semana de haberse ido.

-Que te sucedió en la mano.- pregunto Miyuki a Hinata mirándola de reojo para después mirar al Uchiha de manera asesina.

-Golpee un espejo del baño con demasiada fuerza y bueno sucedió esto.- respondió mostrando su muñeca la ojiperla.

-Segura que fue solo eso.- pregunto Kenta de manera sospechosa.

-Hai ototo no te preocupes.- dijo la ojiperla con una sonrisa amable y bondadosa.

-Deja de hacer eso Hinata.- dijo la ojinegro en gruñido la ojiperla la observo confundida.

-Hacer que neechan.- pregunto la ojiperla con cansancio.

-Sonreír de manera amable y gentil, hazlo cuando estés con alguien que, no te conozca como nosotros pero no con nosotros es molesto.- le respondió en un bufido molesto la ojinegro.

-Hmp amargados.- murmuro por lo bajo Hinata es que ese era el día en que todos debían decirle que dejara de comportarse como lo que no era. Kakashi apareció de la nada con su inseparable Icha Icha Paradise y con suave rubor.

-Sasuke acompáñame necesito hablar contigo a solas.- le dijo Kakashi de manera seria sin dejar de leer su libro empezando a caminar hacia el estudio seguido del Uchiha.

Caminaron en completo silencio hasta llegar al estudio de Kakashi.

-Que es lo que sucede Kakashi sensei.- pregunto el Uchiha al peligris de manera seria dejando ver su verdadera naturaleza unos ojos rojos como la sangre, unos colmillos y unas alas negras.

-Sasuke que tan rápido va el despertar de la obscuridad de Hinata.- pregunto Kakashi de manera seria dejando su libro erótico de lado y observando a su pupilo.

-Porque lo preguntas.- respondió el menor con otra pregunta.

-Sasuke te lo pregunto porque Itachi se encuentra en el infierno junto a tu padre y le ha preguntado si ya empezaste a corromper a Hinata.- dijo Kakashi en un suspiro ese chico era un rebelde sabía que Itachi tenía las cosas más fácil con Miyuki ya que ella siempre mostraba su verdadera naturaleza y era una rebelde de tomo y lomo al igual que Sasuke, aparte de eso era cruel y sádica pero sabía controlarse, sin embargo Hinata siempre se ocultaba tras una máscara de bondad y gentileza.

-Que sucede si no llego a corromperla.- pregunto sabía que sería difícil inducir a la ojiperla al pecado si esta siempre se mostraba amable.

-Deberás volver al infierno y dejar que Itachi las corrompa a ambas una vez que eso suceda deberás volver para protegerlas junto a taka.- respondió Kakashi sabía que Itachi era mucho más cruel que Sasuke por eso no quería que él se hiciera cargo de Hinata pues perdería la paciencia y terminaría matándola en el peor de los casos.

-Eso no va a suceder nadie más que yo va a corromper a Hinata.- dijo en un gruñido el azabache.

-Bien eso espero Sasuke ahora ya puedes retirarte eh ir con tus hermanas.- dijo Kakashi alegre.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Infierno.

Se podía observar la desolación de aquel lugar donde terminaban las almas pecadoras sobre todo las de aquellos que cometieron homicidios y violaciones pues no se arrepintieron, ahora eran torturados en el infierno donde servían como esclavos y alimentos para los demonios.

A la distancia se distinguía la silueta de una joven que era golpeada por un demonio. Los cabellos rojizos y los ojos azules de la chica que estaba allí por suicidio de un momento a otro el demonio dejo de golpearla al escuchar el relincho de un cabello donde venía el hijo de su señor, quien bajo de su caballo y levanto el rostro de la chica y observo su cuerpo detenidamente.

-Has que la lleven a mis aposentos limpia, sin ningún tipo de suciedad.- dijo Itachi de manera fría. La chica se había queda observando al Uchiha fascinada.

-Como su excelencia ordene.- respondió el demonio mirando con burla a la chica y diciéndole con la mirada que lo que él le había hecho no sería nada comparado con lo que le haría su amo.

El Uchiha se dirigía al estudio de su padre para hablar con él acerca de sus hermanitas, para ver cómo iba su transformación demoniaca él debía admitir que a la menor de ambas Hyuuga, era a la que menos le costaría realizar el cambio. Ya había llegado al despacho sin pedir autorización entro.

-Me mandaste a llamar.- pregunto de manera seria y seca quería que eso terminara rápido para poder ir a divertirse con la humana que seguramente ya estaba en su habitación.

-Si necesito que me digas cuanto más van a tardar tus hermanas para despertar su lado demoniaco y porque Hinata no tiene mucha evolución.- pregunto Fugaku serio mirando por la ventana del despacho.

-No lo sé con exactitud, probablemente la primera en despertar su lado demoniaco será Miyuki, después Hinata lo más probable es que sus poderes sean mucho más fuerte que los de Miyuki ya que ella no los libera.- dijo Itachi sin pestañear.

-Ya veo termina lo que tengas pendiente aquí y sube de nuevo a la tierra de los mortales y corrompe a tus hermanas sobre todo a Hinata habla con Sasuke y dile que si no tiene resultados en una semana deberá regresar al infierno.- dijo Fugaku mirando a su primogénito su mayor orgullo al igual que Sasuke aunque no se los dijera.

-Entiendo mañana mismo estaré allí.- respondió Itachi saliendo del lugar para ir a su habitación. Camino por un largo pasillo hasta llegar a su habitación al abrir la puerta lo primero que vio fue a la joven pelirroja en su cama desnuda.

Sin preámbulos se dirigió hacia ella mientras se desnuda dejándose ver como su madre lo trajo al mundo. **(Kuragari: Kami bendiga a Mikoto por tener un hijo tan sexi como Itachi. Miyu: pervertida. Kuragari: yo solo digo la verdad.)**

Subió a la cama y se posiciono encima de la pelirroja que lo miraba con deseo y lujuria sin esperar se dirigió a sus labios penetrando su boca con la lengua, que al hacer con tacto con la lengua de la joven empezaron una batalla por el dominio del otro una batalla donde Itachi llevaba las de ganar, dejo sus labios para bajar por su cuello dando mordidas, mientras que con sus manos recorría el cuerpo de la chica bajo el, hasta que llego a su parte más íntima, comenzó a masajear su clítoris mientras introducía dos dedos dentro de su vagina haciendo que la pelirroja se retorciera de placer, dejo su cuello hasta llegar sus pechos, los cuales mordió con fuerza desgarrando la piel, la sangre de la chica empezó a salir mientras gritaba de dolor y el Uchiha sonreía de manera macabra le encanta torturar a las mujeres con las que follaba.

-Ahh, ahh ¡duele!- grito la pelirroja cuando el Uchiha la penetro de golpe, la penetraba de manera salvaje y animal sin contemplaciones su doler le era irrelevante lo único que le importaba era su placer salió de ella y le dio la vuelta y la penetro desde atrás.

Entraba, salía, entraba, salía, entraba y salía hasta que termino dentro de ella y volvía a repetir el mismo proceso durante las siguientes 4 horas. Una vez su apetito sexual fue satisfecho se dirigió al baño a darse una ducha, al salir volvió a encontrar a una mujer limpiando el desastre que había hecho al romper el alma de la pelirroja demo eso no le importaba en lo más mínimo.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Una semana después.

Hinata se encontraba caminando hacia el instituto perdida en sus pensamientos sin ser consciente de que el semáforo estaba a punto de cambiar a verde para los autos solo escucho la bocina de un auto y sintió, cómo su cuerpo era jalado para estrellarse en un tórax firme y definido.

-Te encuentras bien Hina-chan.- pregunto Itachi de manera suave y sensual.

-Itachi niisan hai me encuentro bien.- respondió la ojiperla sonrojada por la vergüenza al tener que ser salvada por Itachi.

-Vas para el instituto Hina.- pregunto Itachi de manera seria.

-Hai etto gracias por salvarme.- respondió avergonzada la ojiperla.

-No te preocupes demo debes tener más cuidado no valla ser que tengas un accidente.- dijo el Uchiha mirando que un chico lo observaba observo el semáforo en rojo y lo cambio a verde y antes de que el chico reaccionara un camión lo atropello dejando su cuerpo esparcido por el asfalto de cemento dejando a todo los presentes en shock.

-Vamos Hinata este tipo de escenas no son para ti.- murmuro Itachi alejando de ese lugar.

-Itachi niisan etto vas a trabajar.- pregunto sonrojada Hinata al ver que él no le soltaba la mano.

-Hai a partir de hoy seré tu profesor de baile y artes.- respondió con una sonrisa amable Itachi.

-Ohh ya veo.- fue todo lo que dijo al tiempo que el Uchiha le soltaba la mano una cuadra antes del instituto siendo observado por Ino quien corrió hasta llegar a la ojiperla.

-Hinata dime quien era ese tío que te traía de la mano.- pregunto Ino emocionada, mirando a la ojiperla ilusionada.

-Es nuestro nuevo profesor de baile y arte.- respondió la ojiperla omitiendo el pequeño detalle de que eran primos.

-O Kami eso significa que en este periodo si van a valer la pena las clases de baile vamos Hinata debemos ir a matricular las clases con el nuevo sensei.- dijo la ojiazul dando saltitos de emoción mientras la Hyuuga suspiraba resignada.

Habían llegado al instituto donde toda la población femenina estaba chillando de emoción al conocer al nuevo sensei. De baile y artes casi todos las chicas habían decidido llevar clases con él. **(Kuragari: porque será n.n°)**

Ambas chicas se encontraban en el salón esperando a que su sensei llegara, Hinata estaba sentada en su lugar mientras Ino platicaba con unas chicas la puerta del salón fue abierta por donde entraba, Sasuke con un rostro tan inexpresivo como una piedra. Se acercó de manera sigilosa a la ojiperla que estaba dibujando unos corazones donde rezaba los nombres de ellos dos.

-Hinata que haces.- le pregunto de manera suave observando con diversión como ella tomaba el borrador y empezaba a borrar lo escrito.

-Etto yo lo siento Sasuke juro que no lo vuelvo hacer.- murmuro avergonzada con un sonrojo.

-No importa sabes eso es lo que me gusta de ti eres tierna y amable.- dijo el Uchiha mirando el inicio de los senos de su querida hermana menor.

-Uh Sasuke tu sabias que Itachi trabajaría aquí.- pregunto Hinata queriendo cambiar de tema consiguiéndolo el Uchiha dejo de mirarla tras esconder sus ojos que se tornaron rojos tras su flequillo mientras se sentaba apretando los puños.

-Qué demonios hace aquí realmente Itachi.- se preguntaba el Uchiha menor. Cuando la puerta fue abierta nuevamente dejando ver a un joven apuesto muy parecido a Sasuke ese era el pensamiento de todas las chicas a excepción de Hinata que ya lo conocía.

-Buenos días mi nombre es Uchiha Itachi y seré su nuevo sensei de baile y artes.- se presentó ante toda la clase de manera gentil y elegante mientras unas orbes negras muy parecidas a las de él lo fulminaban sonrió internamente Sasuke no dejaba de comportarse como un niño.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

"**El amor depara dos máximas adversidades de opuesto signo: amar a quien no nos ama y ser amados por quien no podemos amar." Alejandro Magno. **

**Mi rincón obscuro **

**Kuragari: nee espero que disfruten el capítulo. **

**Izuna: dudo que lo hagan eres una pésima escritora. **

**Kuragari: tienes razón. T.T **

**Izuna: espera deja de llorar solo bromeaba. **

**Miyuki: Izuna-baka que hiciste. **

**Izuna: nada mujer cálmate quieres. **

**Kuragari: sufrirás Uchiha.-mirada psicópata. **

**Izuna: lo que digas o.O **

**En fin preguntas **

**1¿Si tuvieran el poder para cambiar el manga de Naruto que sería lo que cambiarían? **

**2¿Si les diera la oportunidad de cambiar algo de mis historias que sería? Y no, no vale decir que la cambiarían a un SasuSaku o un NaruHina. **

**3¿Si me conocieran en persona que sería lo primera que a harían al verme?**

**Dejen review besos embarrados de nutella. **

**Recuerden que un review hace feliz al escritor y le da ánimos para seguir escribiendo. **

**Se aceptan tomatazos críticas constructivas y cualquier otra cosa que ustedes quieran dedicar a esta humilde escritora. Menos comentarios mal intencionados. *-***


End file.
